Red Dragon
by NINJAMATSA
Summary: Naruto and rwby plus OC lets see what happens
1. The Regenerater

**SORRY GUYS anyways i Don't own naruto or rwby**

A little bit away from a dust near by dust shop two 16 year old teens were walking towards the shop. One of the teens was a blonde haired fox faunus with an orange fox tail and black jeans , Orange shirt, and blue shoes. The other teen was a rare wyvern faunus he had a long black tail, crimson boots, a blueish grey scarf, black hair , black shorts ,shades.

"So naruto why are we in a dust shop in vale" the black haired teen asked the blonde, formally known as naruto."you know we don't visit the old man a lot" naruto told the black haired teen walking into the store passing by a girl with a red and black attire in the style of red riding hood. "Wonder what she's listening to right Draco" naruto nudging Draco in the ribs."why not ask idiot or are you scared" draco mocked "whatever jus-"naruto was interrupted when a bunch of men walked in wearing suits and ties.

But only one of the 17 men that were there caught their man was wearing a black bowler hat, a white suit,a grey scarf,long black pants, and black shoes."Roman torchwick" draco spat like it was the worst food he ever tasted."I'm going to kill him" Naruto commented with draco growling loudly towards Torchwick.

Torchwick didn't see them and started to rob the store. "Ok old man Im not going to harm you as long you give me all the dust you got" Roman his men were rob dust and stuff one of them tapped the girl from earlies took off her headphones

"yes "she answered"I said put your hands up " the henchmen demanded "are you robbing me "she asked with sarcasm"nah he just wants to get your number"draco jumped, in leaning over her shoulder,making her blush due to him being close to her face.

"hey red why are you red" draco asked looking her in the eyes."listesn you brat ... im talking to you""i know and im ignoring you" draco yelled back quickly and angrily at the the man pulled out his gun and shot Draco point blank in the temple.

Red was the fisrst time seeing someone die right in front of her 's head had been blown clean off. Torchwick ran over to the man that shot Draco." Ah shit couldn't you have shot someone else(draco's body was slowly getting up regenerating his head)do you know what his nickname is" "no what is "he asked carefully Roman facepalmed I told you guys thats THE REGENERATER" Roman yelled pointing at Draco's now fully healed body standing.

Red who had been crying didn't notice him get up. "Come on your not crying over a guy are you" draco laughed "she's lot like...her"he thought accidentally saying her in the end. Naruto was about to tackle Roman when one of his goons elbowed naruto's spine mid air knocking him down."damn" was all naruto could say feeling the pain shoot all over his body. Suddenly more of Roman's goons started to kick and beat one of them lost an arm he screamed falling on his knees. **"Still not going to fight back are you" **In angry and demonic voice asked.

Naruto spat out a little blood as if that was an answer. But to Draco that was a roared all of Romans men and Roman himself were blasted out of his picked up naruto and slung him over his the sirens were blairing in the distance. Most of Roman's men left when the sirens went off." Cowards" Roman yelled raising his fist at them, facepalming as Draco Sat naruto down and slowly walked towards Roman with a wicked smile.

One of them ran towards him only to be cut in half and scorched when his arm turned into pure lightning. The more he walked and the more they attacked his body was turning into pure he finally got to Roman he was looking like Electro off of Marvel comics. "I'm going to show you what a real wyvren can do".


	2. Will you join Beacon?

**SORRY GUYS anyways i Don't own naruto or rwby**

"do not kill him boy" a blonde haired woman 's eyes was as large as saucer disk when she saw the blonde haired woman.

"Aren't you a huntress, can I get your autograph" Red pleaded with her large puppy eyes. "No" the blonde woman bluntly and rudely had calmed down after Roman stopped twitching and turned around to see a very angry lady giving him a Luigi death glare. "You three are coming with me NOW" she demanded.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Naruto , Draco, and Red(ruby) were in an interrogation room in some random building with the same mean lady. Now that they had better lighting they could see what each other look like the blonde lady was wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Red was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit was made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Her hair is even black with a red tint to it as well.

"hey Red" said Red was getting really annoyed by this new found nickname sure her clothes wouldn't really help change her nickname or her fear of wolves or that time she did go in the woods just to visit her grandma she still hated being called Red. "look Draco I'm getting real tired of you calling me Red my name is Ruby Rose" Ruby slightly yelled at Draco trying to make her sternest face only for it to come out looking pretty cute. Well that's what Draco thought at least, Naruto just thought it was really funny, while the blonde lady thought it was very annoying.

She suddenly slammed her dust crop on the metal table." I want to know why two 16 year old faunus boys and a 15 year old girl were doing this late" She demanded "well miss" Naruto paused waiting for her to state her name

"my name is Glynda Goodwitch" Glynda stated. Then a man came in wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He was also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also had a tray of fresh cookies,warm milk,5 cups of instant ramen, a big cheeseburger with large fries, and a large sweet tea.

Naruto and Ruby were about to dig in till Draco hit them both in the back of the head "what do we say" "heh sorry bro you know me "Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of head. "heh I'm sorry too" Ruby said rubbing her head as well before Ruby started digging in while Naruto and Draco clapped their hands and yelled 'itadaskimasu' before they digged in as well." wha di ju slay" Ruby talked with her mouth full of cookies accidentally spitting out a couple of crumps.

" you do know that talking with mouth full gross "Naruto pulled his ramen closer to him scarfing it down like they were running out" even by my standards" Draco jumped in taking a big bite out of his burger "wait you have standards" that made Draco growl angrily at Naruto. "Ruby you have...grey eyes" the man oddly said "thanks I guess" she replied sounding confused.

"now that I've gotten that out of my system my name is Professor Ozpin" he said as he extended his arm out towards them receiving hand shakes from all of them easing the tension that Miss Glynda had created. After the three teens had finished their meals Ozpin started to ask them question. " I have taken it upon myself to check your records" Naruto and Draco noticeably froze up catching Ruby's, almost Ozpin's and Glynda's attention.

"It seems that the three of you have some of the most extraordinary semblances, skills, and weapons I have ever seen Ruby you have a high caliber gun scythe, Naruto you can use three katanas while using more than one element on each blade, and Draco your steel gauntlet (think of Lt. Armstrong's Gauntlets) can construct most of what your bare hands destroy and with that I would like for you to come to Beacon Academy" Ozpin excitedly said lightly panting at this point all three of them were looking at each other grinning ear to ear as he praised them for their talents.

Still panting he asked again "will you join Beacon Academy" were Ozpin's lasted words before they cheered loudly but happily nonetheless. Ruby came down to earth (well more like crashed) when she realized that Draco was hugging her on the right and Naruto was hugging her on the left she blushed so hard that she fainted in the middle of their hug.


	3. Beacon Academy huh

**SORRY GUYS anyways I Don't own Naruto or rwby**

"So this is the famous Beacon Academy"

"dude this is more like a castle"

Naruto and Draco gawked at the sight from the heli carrier the two were causing a scene as usual catching most of the attention of most of students on the carrier. Well except a certain blonde haired girl and Ruby. The blonde haired girl had on a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

" hey Ruby you ready" she asked Ruby who was looking a little nervous " yeah I guess so" Ruby said looking around for Naruto and Draco. " come on your gonna be the bee's knee" Yang smiled throwing her arm over Ruby's shoulder bringing her in close for a hug." I don't want to be the bee's knees I just want to be a regular girl with regular knees" Ruby looked down backing into someone on accident she immediately turned around to see who she bumped into she squealed. It was Draco and Naruto gaining Yang's attention now.

" we'd prefer it if you didn't scream" Naruto rubbed his ears watching a blonde scraggly boy pass him by trying to keep from throwing up. " you really should find a better way to say hi or whatever Red" Draco teased getting her whole face to blush little which didn't go unnoticed by Yang. " so sis who's this Ruby no wait let me guess your dating him aren't you" Yang teased Ruby getting her to blush even more. " no no no that's not it at all" Ruby , still blushing, panicked waving her hands frantically. " I didn't know you told your sis about us" Draco added playing along. " wait what do you mean us I like you but not like that" She yelled.

She eased up once everyone started laughing she actually punched Draco in the arm. The carrier landed and the first one out was vomit boy who finally found somewhere to puke. "hey ruby you know that your my favorite sis right""im your only sister""and you know that I love you"" Yang where are you going" Ruby yelled trying to find Yang.

"so where are we suppose to go" Draco asked looking around " how should I know besides if I did why would we be in a tree" Naruto answered standing on top of the highest branch suddenly there was an explosion in the center of the school's plaza.

In the center of the explosion Ruby and some other girl were sitting down." um sorry" the other girl stood up " sorry, sorry, but that wont help anybody you could have blown us and the school off the cliff " the other girl yelled at wiped some of the dirt off her.

she was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

"im Ruby rose by the way" she smiled extending her hand towards her still hoping they would be friends."did I ask for your name" she scoffed smacking her hand away." by the way next time watch where your going". This had to be Ruby's worst first day ever first she blows up then she gets yelled by some random girl.

"And another thing""leave Ruby alone " Naruto yelled softly landing on the had caught the other girl's attention instantly and it wasn't because he fell from the just a little bit. but she was just mostly attracted to him because of his blue eyes and muscles. She leaned her back on him "my names Weiss schnee heir to the Schnee company you heard of me right" she asked him looking him in the eyes.

Next thing anyone knew Draco dropped from the sky leaving a 10 foot crater beside Naruto. " that was sorta funish""it be funner if you fell from the top of the school" Naruto retorted looking at him like he was an idiot. " what are you guys doing" Ruby asked "just passing by" Draco answered "more like crashing by" Wiess commented making Naruto laugh. "so what's your name anyway" Naruto asked Wiess. "it's" "Wiess Scnee" a girl in a black Goth like attire stepped in looking down at her book.

"finally someone recognizes royalty when they see it".


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY GUYS anyways I Don't own Naruto or rwby**

"finally someone recognizes royalty when they see it". Wiess said.


End file.
